


Rumour Has It

by Kennaruizz, lquistommo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fashion Designer Harry Styles, Flirty Harry Styles, I don’t wanna say the other friendship without giving away spoilers, I mean it’s a little bit more than minor but harry and louis are endgame so, I’m horrible at tags, M/M, Minor Danielle Campbell/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Model Louis Tomlinson, New York City, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Ok i’ll add more later, Rude Louis Tomlinson, Very very minor, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, idk if there will be, like the very first chapter only, minor because they are side characters, not really just a couple un-funny things, there is no smut YET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaruizz/pseuds/Kennaruizz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lquistommo/pseuds/lquistommo
Summary: Harry is a kind-hearted fashion designer who comes from a rich family, Louis is the newest top model who may or may not have an attitude problem. What will happen when they met at a runway show for Gucci’s newest line of winter clothes?OrHarry and Louis meet at a fashion show and Louis makes Harry his assistant. Falling in love may be against all odds for two polar opposites, but can one change the way the other thinks? What about the public and the media? Surely the designer and the model aren't dating, they're both men. This is big time business, no ones gay here, right? It's not like their families would approve anyways...
Relationships: Danielle Campbell/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Rumour Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall....this is the first chapter of Elena’s and my new fic!!! We will be posting one chapter ever Sunday so be ready! There is no warnings or anything like that but I hope we catch your interest anddddd yah! Have fun!

Shit.

Harry is late.

In any normal circumstance being late wouldn’t be THAT big of a deal. Harry’s boss, Alessandro Michele (Yes, THE Alessandro Michele, as in the head designer for Gucci) is pretty lenient and would probably only give Harry a light scolding for being late.

But not today.

No, today is Gucci’s big winter collection reveal. Harry was supposed to be at the venue by 6:00 AM to sign in the models and start the fittings. But it’s currently 6:15 AM and Harry has just now woken up.

He jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready so fast he hit his head on the bathroom door on his way in. Luckily, getting ready is an easy process for Harry, but with his new found headache, it might just be the most aggravating, painful thing he’s had to do for this job yet.

Though his head is pounding, Harry is able to finish getting ready in about 10 minutes and able to make a slice of avocado toast in about 5. Niall, Harry’s roommate, is sleeping on the couch in the living room (which is attached to the kitchen and right next to the front door) when Harry comes in.

“Niall, mate. Why are you sleeping on the couch? You have your own room yah know?”

“Shut up” Niall muffles into the throw pillow

“What time did you get in last night? I went to sleep at 1 AM and you STILL weren’t home.”

“3 AM”

“You’re joking.” No answer. He’s serious. “Niall, you have a class tomorrow at 8AM...and 11AM...you can’t be caught slacking anymore. I can name more than 1 person that wouldn’t be very happy if they saw how your grades have been slipping”

“My dad doesn’t actually care about me, Harry. He just doesn’t want his money to go to waste” Niall is obviously already over this conversation

“Well, he IS paying half the rent of this flat...and your whole college tuition...”

“Not like I asked him too.” Harry sighs.

“Just let me sleep Harry. I won’t go out tonight if that will make you happy” 

Harry sighs again, “Ni, I don’t wanna just be you’re uptight roommate. We’ve known each other for years, we’re best friends, I’m just trying to look out for you.”

That must of caught Niall’s attention because after Harry finished speaking he sat up on the couch and looked over to where Harry was finishing up spreading mashed avocado on his toast 

“I’m sorry Haz, it’s just...you know I don’t wanna be in school for fashion business right now.”

“Yeah I know...” There’s a long pause, “Listen, I’m late to the venue for the show but when I come back I better see your ass on this couch studying or reading or something”

Niall chuckles, “Ey ey, captain.”

With that, Harry grabs his wallet and rushes out the door. He grabs a cab from the street and practically races into the venue when the cab driver stops.

Once he gets inside he immediately spots Zayn, his co-worker.

“Zayn! Zayn!” Harry yells as he runs up to the tall man.

“Harry! Oh my gosh! Where have you been??? We’ve been calling you for the past 30 minutes! You’re lucky Alessandro hasn’t fired you yet!”

“I’m sorry mate, I know. I overslept.” Suddenly someone bursts in. Harry can’t make out exactly who it is but they don’t look happy. They’re yelling at a petite girl who’s holding a clipboard and a cup of coffee.

“Zayn, who is that?” Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit scared.

“That’s Louis Tomlinson. USA’s most popular model at the moment. The model YOU were scheduled to start fitting like...10 minutes ago”

Shit.

***

“Where is this idiot? He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago! I have things to do and places to be you know.”

Louis Tomlinson was the world’s most famous model at the moment. He was the model everyone wanted to see on the cover of magazines wearing their brand. He had the hair, the body, the lips, the eyes, everything. He was perfect. Well, almost. Problem was, the world renowned model superstar had a bit of an attitude. Louis Tomlinson was impatient, rude, arrogant and overall just a bitch (not that he would admit it). 

“I’m sure he’s just running a little behind and he’ll be here soon,” Eleanor half whispered, knowing well she was probably going to get yelled at for stating the previous.

Eleanor was a petite brunette who's long hair fell in front of her face quite often. She was a very quiet and shy person who didn’t like to socialize very much. It’s not like she really had to anyway, her job didn’t consist of much talking, especially with her boss. She was Louis Tomlinson’s assistant. Yes THE Louis Tomlinson, the filthy rich runway model.

“Well he should already be here, it’s his job! I don’t care if he’s running a little behind, that’s his problem and it shouldn’t be turning into mine,” responded Louis angrily.

Not only was he an arrogant son of a bitch, he was also the most impatient person ever and didn’t like it when things didn’t go exactly his way.

“This bullshit. This guy obviously doesn’t care much about his job or even the people he’s working with. He should be fired. I don’t want some numb-skulled idiot fitting me. I’m modelling for one of the world’s biggest, most expensive brands and all they can do is give me a moron? I don’t think so. Eleanor, go find Alessandro Michele, I want to have a word with him.”  
Eleanor hurried off, on a mission to try and find Alessandro. She knew that if she didn’t find him quickly, her job would be hanging in the balance. She ran around the venue, trying her very best to find Alessandro, only ending up empty handed. Eleanor knew she had to get back to Louis before he started to lose his temper more than he already has. She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to endure. Louis wasn’t getting his way, so it wasn’t going to be pretty. 

“Where were you? I’ve been waiting around for you for twenty minutes! I can’t believe you. You never fail to let me down. I can’t believe you. Alessandro came by by the way. He had to run to a meeting but told me he’d be back as soon as he was done. I found him, not you. I thought you were supposed to be my assistant. I’ve given you so many chances to redeem yourself but you’re getting close to your last one. I’m warning you, so don’t say I didn’t.” It was safe to say Louis wasn’t pleased. 

Louis hadn’t always been the cold-hearted, ignorant person he is today. He actually used to be the sweetest, kindest person you’d probably ever meet. He had always cared about everyone and tried his very best to please others. It wasn’t until he met the fashion business life that he became rude, inconsiderate and graceless. Most people would say that the fame got to him. He let the thought of having a ton of money and being well known meant everything should be about you get to his head. His friends and family put all their efforts into trying to get him to notice what was happening to him, but it was already too late. He eventually drifted from most if not all of his friends and family. Louis didn’t have anyone to care about anymore except for himself.

“Whoever this Henry Steels is, he better get his ass moving. He’s forty five minutes late now and I-” 

Louis wasn’t given the time to finish before a tall curly brunette boy pushed the door open quickly and ran into the room. His eyes darted around the room before they landed on Louis. The brunette stopped by someone for a second, before making his way towards Louis. 

Once Harry was in front of Louis he almost froze. Louis looked him up and down(which was intimidating enough) and then hummed as if waiting for Harry to speak. 

“H-h-hello sir, I-I’m Harry S-S-Styles.” Harry managed to stutter out. 

Louis stared. 

“U-um. I’m- I’m sorry I’m late. I just...I had been up all night waiting for my roommate to get home and my alarm didn’t go off this morning and I hit my head on my wall and now I have a headache and-“ Harry was cut off 

“No more excuses, you’re gonna give ME a headache. Just show me to my dressing room.” 

“Oh, yes sir! Yes! Right this way!” Harry led Louis down a long corridor until they reached a private room in the back of the venue. 

Most the models had small changing areas and all got ready together but Louis had requested his own private room all to himself...typical.

Harry started to get everything that he needed to fit Louis out and set up while Louis took a seat on the big couch provided in the room. 

While Louis was seated he couldn’t help but fully take in the boy in front of him. He had big green eyes, a beautifully shaped jawline and pink lips that just tied his whole face together. His hair was a brown and silky smooth. It fell a little bit below his ears, almost like a prince. Louis can’t deny the fact that Harry is probably the most beautiful boy he’s ever met. I mean he almost forgot he was mad at him for being late. 

“So what got you into the fashion business?” Louis asks. He usually doesn’t make small talk with the help but hey, it wouldn’t hurt. 

“Oh well actually my parents got me-“ 

“Wait, your parents? They’re not...Anne and Desmond Styles, right?” 

Harry knew the Tomlinsons and the Styles’ had a past. He didn’t know exactly WHAT happened, not that he cared. They are both really high in the industry, something’s bound to happen. 

“Y-yeah. That’s them. Look, I know they had a past but-“ 

“Not just a past! A-a- a present! They keep stealing our ideas! Everytime we are about to release a new product they do it first! It’s horrible!” 

Harry was shocked. That couldn’t be his parents! Sure they were...driven and...smart and witty and maybe a little bit inconsiderate but they wouldn’t steal someone else’s ideas! 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Tomlinson. That is very bold of you to assume.” Harry didn’t want to get in an argument with Gucci’s top model right now. He needed to keep his job!

If it was anyone else Louis would have thrown something at them and then stomped out of the venue all together. But looking at Harry's worried and hurt face, he couldn’t help but soften up. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just...my family worked hard for their money and success. Someone stealing their ideas is just so wrong.” 

“I know, and I know my family. They would never. Just, come over here and let me fit you, we're wasting time.” 

Louis got off the couch and made his way over to the mirror where he stood and let Harry run his hands and measure all over his body. He felt a strange feeling pool in his stomach as Harry ran his hand over the small of Louis back. Almost like...butterflies. 

It’s not though! Louis thought. I didn’t get butterflies from a boy. It’s cold in here, I probably just have the chills. 

***  
Woah, he’s, he’s beautiful. Harry thought to himself. I mean, he knew he would be working with a bunch of beautiful models today but Louis, he’s gorgeous. 

Harry took a second to take in the man in front of him. Beautiful blue eyes, razor sharp cheekbones, slightly stubble chin. He had a small waist but large hips and an even larger arse. He had slightly toned arms and from the looks of it, a slightly toned stomach as well. Harry thought he looked like the perfect gay man. 

He’s not though. Harry thought. He’s dating that model girl….uhhh Danielle? Is that her name? Eh, she’s nothing special. I mean- Harry was pulled out of thought when he heard a small hum come from Louis. 

Harry quickly thought of something to say to the shorter man, “H-h-hello sir, I-I’m Harry S-S-Styles.”

...Harry rather not talk about the completely embarrassing conversation Louis and him had before they ended up in Louis’ private dressing room. 

While Harry was getting out his sewing bag he couldn’t help but notice the way Louis was looking at every single inch of his body. He has probably looked him up and down five times in the last 2 minutes. 

“So what got you into the fashion business?” Louis asked curiously. 

Hm. This is odd. Harry thought. Louis doesn’t seem like the type to make small talk. Oh well. 

“Oh well actually my parents got me-“

“Wait, your parents? They’re not...Anne and Desmond Styles, right?” 

Harry knew his and Louis’ family’s had a….bit of a feud. They’re business competitors! Obviously there would be some kinda conflict! What Harry didn’t know was what they were actually feuding about. His parents never told him. Of course, over all his years of listening in on their various meetings and phone calls he heard SOME stuff. But never anything about the Tomlinsons. He found out about the feud through his sister, Gemma. 

Gemma is perfect. She has beautiful brown hair and a perfectly pale face. She‘s shorter than Harry(though most people are, he’s like 6’2) but she’s older by 4 years. Harry always looked up to her. She had always been super determined and organized. Went to university at NYU, became a model right after and then started a clothing company after she started gaining fame. Harry goes to her for everything. Since they lived together for most of their childhoods, they became close and still are to this day. Right now Gemma lives in London where her company’s headquarters is. Sure, Harry misses her. He’s not used to the distance, but they facetime every night so Harry can survive...for now. 

“Y-yeah. That’s them. Look, I know they had a past but-“ Harry was interrupted...again. Jesus, the nerve of this boy. 

“Not just a past! A-a- a present! They keep stealing our ideas! Everytime we are about to release a new product they do it first! It’s horrible!” 

Harry is officially done with this conversation. He knew his parents, they would never. Plus they have people like Gemma to keep them honest.

He also knew he couldn’t just blurt out what he really wanted to say to Louis in that moment, because it would most likely come off as rude and Harry needed to keep his job. He decided to keep it professional by using Mr. Tomlinson instead of Louis and not making eye contact. Though after his very formal response he was surprised to hear Louis’ response was more of an apology than anything. For anyone else this wouldn’t be too shocking, but this is Louis Tomlinson we’re talking about here. The ill-mannered, discourteous, attention whore. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just...my family worked hard for their money and success. Someone stealing their ideas is just so wrong.” was the model’s response.

What was Harry to do now? He had pre planned an apology in his head because he thought he was going to have his ass handed to him by Louis. Not going to lie, it was a refreshing surprise for Harry. Maybe fitting this handsome man wouldn’t be so bad afterall.


End file.
